A Valentine's Day in Dallas Part One
by Leslie Anne
Summary: A rather interesting Valentine's Day story involving our Texas Rangers. Please Read & Review so I'll see if I continue with this.


A Valentine's Day nobody will forget (Part One)

This is a rather interesting Valentine's Day story between our two young Texas Rangers, Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage. Please read and review this part.

"I tell you Alex, I have no idea on what to get Gage for Valentine's Day." Syd was heard telling her friend, Alex Cahill-Walker while they sat over at CD's Bar Grill for lunch. "Well, has he _mentioned_ anything he _might_ like to get?" Alex asked. Syd shook her head.

"Not even as much as a box of chocolates." Syd groaned as she put her chin in her hand. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something good." Alex told her as she saw both her husband, Cordell Walker come in along with Syd's partner, Francis Gage. Walker bent down as he gently kissed Alex on the cheek.

"What were you two ladies talking about when Gage and I walked in?" Walker asked as he sat down next to Alex. Gage slid in and sat down next to Syd. He could tell that she was perplexed with something. "Anything wrong Shorty?" Gage asked as he put his hand on hers. Syd shook her head.

"Nah, nothing's wrong Gage." Syd told him. Then, she recalled something that she might get him that he wouldn't be expecting. "Alex? Can I see you in the ladies' room for a moment? We need to talk about _the situation_ we were discussing earlier." Syd said with a sly wink.

"Oh, okay. Will you gentlemen excuse us for a moment?" Alex said as she got up from the booth. Both Walker and Gage stood up as the two ladies disappeared into the ladies room. Gage turned and gave Walker a strange look. "Wonder what that was all about?" Gage asked as he sat back down.

Walker shrugged his shoulders. "Hard telling. Walker replied. Just then, his old partner and owner of the place, CD Parker walked over and sat down next to Walker. "I know what's going on between those two Cordell." CD told him. Gage looked at him. "Well? What is it? Or, do we have to wait till the 11 o'clock news?" Gage asked.

CD looked around, then turned to the two. He spoke to them in a low voice. "They are trying to figure out what to get the two of you for Valentine's Day." CD told them. Gage hit himself on the forehead with his hand. "Yikes! I nearly forgot to buy Syd her present! If she asks where I disappeared to, don't tell her I went to get her Valentine present." Gage said as he bolted out the door and nearly ran into Jimmy Trivette who was coming in.

Trivette flattened himself against the door as he saw Gage going out. He continued on inside and sat down across from Walker. "Where was Gage going in an all fire big hurry?" Trivette asked. Just as Walker was about to tell him, he heard CD clearing his throat. "I'll tell you later." Walker told him. Trivette gave Walker a puzzled look, then seen Alex and Syd.

"Where'd Gage go?" Syd asked as she sat down next to Trivette. "He had something important that needed to be taken care of." Walker told her as Trivette slid over so Syd could sit down next to him. Syd gave him a strange look, then shrugged her shoulders. "So, have you gotten anything for Alex?" Syd asked Walker. He didn't want Alex to know. "I'll tell you later at Ranger Headquarters." Walker said with a quick wink.

Meanwhile, Gage was just pulling up in front of the jewelry story when he saw two men coming out with ski masks on and both had guns in their hands. He whipped out his gun as he crouched down behind the door of his car.

"Texas Ranger! Freeze!" Gage shouted. One of them turned around as he took a shot at Gage, who quickly returned fire. The bullet struck the man in the shoulder as he went down. As Gage was approaching him, the other one reached into his pocket and tossed in Gage's direction a flash bomb.

Gage had no time to react as the flash bomb exploded. Pieces of the bomb scattered as it hit Gage in the face. He fell to the ground. The one that got shot scrambled to his feet and fled with his partner, leaving Gage laying there...

TBC


End file.
